


Saké

by fourletterwordsstartingwithl (hiddleston_loki_lover_au)



Series: Love-Drunk [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Date, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddleston_loki_lover_au/pseuds/fourletterwordsstartingwithl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...and this is Eren Jaeger, my intern and one of the leading candidates for our Analyst positions.”  <i>Eren</i> Jaeger?  “They’re joining us for drinks.  Is that okay?”</p><p>A prequel to <a href="http://www.archiveofourown.org/works/4036672">Tequila</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Saké

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with my second ever Ereri... Tequila was written in an hour as a reply to a tumblr prompt, but I had so much fun writing it, I decided to expand on my little universe. This is the second installment of what I've planned to be approximately 6 parts.
> 
> I'm participating in a Thorki Secret Santa, so I won't be updating any more until the New Year, but rest assured, my two babies will be back...
> 
> Hope you enjoy ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆

Fucking Erwin Smith and that gossipy mouth of his. 

If Levi had simply kept his mouth shut last week when he was over at Erwin and Hanji’s house for wine, cheese and a John Cusack marathon, none of this would have happened. It was semantics anyway – like the butterfly effect or some shit like that. One little word Erwin heard out of context and it was on like Donkey Kong, apparently. 

They had been halfway through _Grosse Point Blank_ when Hanji had paused the movie to get snacks and he and Erwin began talking about the dating adventures of one of the interns at his work. Erwin had never been one to shy away from eating his lunch in the main cafeteria with everyone else, CEO or not. Sitting with his subordinates also kept him up to date with all the latest gossip, a fact he unabashedly told Levi on more than one occasion. He had simply shrugged and put it down to being married to Hanji. 

Because there was no bigger gossip than Hanji. 

Levi had shaken his head. “You’re such a loser.” He said without any venom whatsoever before taking a sip from his glass. Erwin had just laughed at him. 

“Seriously though, this intern has been set up on so many bad dates, it’s actually a running joke in the office. They call him ODE, as in One-Date-Eren.” 

“That’s horrible.” 

“Why? He thought it up himself.” 

Levi felt his face flame. He had never met the boy, but he suddenly felt some primal need to defend him. “Did you ever think that maybe he said that to mask the social awkwardness caused by all you vultures gathering around to pick at the carcass of his social life each Monday morning?” 

Erwin’s face sobered as he regarded Levi over the rim of his glass. “Levi, I—“

But Levi waived him off. “Not everyone is single by choice. Some of us—I mean _them_ get frustrated when it’s constantly brought to their attention.” Levi had finished with a huff and tipped back the last of his wine. “I need a refill.” 

He had found Hanji tipping freshly popped corn into a bowl when he entered the kitchen. She had looked over at him in her unique maniacal way, watching him as he poured himself another glass of wine. “What’s the happy-hap, Heichou?” 

“I’m a thirty year old intelligent, well-educated, professional gay male with a stable career, but who finds himself constantly surrounded by imbeciles. How about you?” 

“Twenty-nine, pansexual gender-fluid genius, married to that gorgeous tall glass of water in the next room. Plus I’m super awesome in the sack, or so Erwin tells me each night.” She grinned while adding another piece of popcorn in her mouth, chewing slowly. 

Levi had groaned and followed her back into the living room. “Why do I even bother?” He placed his glass on the coffee table while Hanji had curled up on the sofa next to Erwin. “Be right back. I gotta take a piss.” 

After emptying the half a bottle of wine from his bladder, Levi had fought the urge to clean the bathroom counter as he washed his hands. Hanji had cosmetics scattered across every conceivable surface in that bathroom. Erwin had clearly either grown blind with love or actually tolerated his wife’s hare-brained personality. Levi loved his best friends, but he didn’t think he could ever live with them. Or anyone for that matter. 

He lived alone in his pristine apartment. Not a dust mote in sight. And certainly no cosmetics across the counter, that was for sure. No, Levi kept all his toiletries in the cupboard beneath his basin, sorted and stored neatly, of course. He would have it no other way. 

He had returned to find his two friends whispering with each other, their heads close together, even with Hanji’s hands furiously waving about. He had sighed as he sat back down in his armchair and watched them glance over at him with overly bright smiles. 

“Are you two asswipes going to play the damn movie or am I going to have to steal back the remote control and hit you both over the head with it?” 

~

Let it be known that Levi wasn’t averse to dating. Not at all. He had been on many dates in the past that had ended well – some had ended _very_ well, granted those dates had happened many years ago. However, he was averse to stupidity and his friends’ constant need to set him up with stupid people was beginning to grate on his nerves. Apparently his not having been on a date that year was a constant source of consternation for his two closest friends, even though it was irrelevant to Levi. It just wasn’t something he thought was important. If he wanted a fuck, he knew a few friends from his college days. He would simply ring them and wham, bam, thank you ma’am – his urges would be sated and he would return to life as he knew it. 

But after last weekend, Levi found himself thinking more and more about Erwin’s intern and how his own life mirrored it. He hadn’t had what one would call a successful date in such a long time that you could almost play his strike rate off as a long string of failures. Maybe he was just as tragic as this Eren kid. Hell, maybe they should hook up – two sad excuses, miserable together. 

Levi shook his head and refocused on the computer screen in front of him, shocked at the sudden tangent his mind had taken. Why had he even entertained the thought in the first place? Maybe he _did_ need to get back out there. He scoffed as he continued to type his deposition, blatantly ignoring the gnawing thought as it swirled around the back of his mind. 

~

He agreed to go out for drinks with Erwin after work on Friday. Hanji was busy at her laboratory – some new breakthrough in the experiments she and her team were performing. Frankly, Levi tended to tune his friend out when she started to ramble about her work. Levi had made the mistake of asking her about her work once, many years ago. He never made that mistake again. 

So it would just be he and Erwin, which was fine with Levi. He made his way along the sidewalk towards the Survey Corps building, his own workplace only a few blocks back. They were going to head to a bar once Erwin was finished up. Levi was early, but he didn’t mind waiting too long. He pushed through the heavy glass revolving door and stepped into the silent foyer, nodding to the security guard manning the desk before heading over to the small carpeted seating area across the floor. 

**_To: Eyebrows 5:39pm_**

**_Hey loser, I’m here. Get your ass down here now. I need a drink._ **

He pocketed his phone and ran his fingers through his hair, choosing to take a seat on the leather sofa and pull at his tie until it yielded and hung loose. Petra, the receptionist had long since left for the day and the lights had been dimmed down to a soft glow. Levi tipped his head back and closed his eyes, listening out for the ding of the elevator announcing Erwin’s arrival. 

Almost twenty minutes passed and still no Erwin. Levi whipped his phone out ready to call him when the elevator finally dinged. Levi stood up as Erwin emerged. 

He wasn’t alone. 

There were two other people with him, a tall woman with long straight black hair and possibly the most beautiful man Levi had ever seen. He was wearing a charcoal suit, but the navy blue tie had been loosened and the top button of his sky blue shirt released, giving Levi a glimpse of the pale skin of his collarbone. Levi blinked and moved his eyes away from him, looking to Erwin’s other companion as they made their way across the marble floor. She wore pressed black suit pants, a crisp white shirt and a deep red silk scarf wrapped gently around her throat. Her dark eyes were the first to notice him there. Levi watched her eyes narrow slightly and grow cold. Levi’s own eyes widened for a moment before he too narrowed them in somewhat of a challenge. Bitch just met him! Who the fuck did she think she was? 

“Ahh, Levi. Sorry for the delay. Mikasa, Eren and I got caught up with last week’s figures.” He gestured with his hand. “Mikasa, Eren, this is my closest friend, Levi. Levi, this is Mikasa, head of Procurement and this is Eren Jaeger, my intern and one of the leading candidates for our Analyst positions.” _Eren_ Jaeger? “They’re joining us for drinks. Is that okay?” 

Eren blushed a lovely shade of scarlet before smiling slightly and catching Levi’s eye. Levi inwardly cursed Erwin to hell when he felt his heart skip a beat because _fuck_ , he wanted that boy. He flicked his narrowed eyes to Erwin before shrugging in feigned nonchalance. He growled “Can’t stop them. The bar is public space,” before turning and making his way to the door. 

Fuck, fuck, _fuck_. The beautiful man was One-Date-Eren! Levi cringed to himself as he strode ahead of the others. Now even he was using the degrading moniker. Before, his ignorance of not knowing who Eren was enabled his mind to move past it. Now, he just knew his mind would latch onto the idea of dating that gorgeous man. _Shit_. 

Erwin’s laughter echoed behind him and he stopped where he had been walking along the sidewalk to look back. They had all come to a stop as Erwin showed Eren and Mikasa something on his phone. Levi noticed Eren was grinning broadly, his face lit up by the screen. He also noticed the casual way Mikasa was draped over his shoulders watching the same thing. 

Something flared inside Levi then and his mouth suddenly felt too dry. 

“Are we heading to the fucking bar, or are you going to stand there all night watching porn on your phone?” He groused in what he hoped was a bored tone, but sounded more like a petulant child. 

Erwin burst out laughing, Eren blushed even more if that were possible and Mikasa simply glared. “Levi, I was showing them this.” Erwin said, holding his phone out towards him. He didn’t want to look because he didn’t want to seem liked he cared, but he couldn’t help it. Levi was suddenly desperate to see what had given Eren his smile. 

It was a YouTube video of cats. Cats. Fucking Cats! 

Levi groaned, rolled his eyes and resumed striding off towards the bar. He really needed that drink! 

~

The bar was in full swing by the time they made it there, rolling in through the door and straight over to the bar. Erwin ordered the first round while the others made their way through to the back where booths lined the walls. They were lucky and managed to snag a booth from a departing group, Mikasa not-so-subtly sliding in next to Eren and pressing her shoulder into his. Levi took the bench opposite and slid along to make room for Erwin. He was now sitting directly opposite Eren, a detail Mikasa had clearly not factored into her possessive display. 

Eren was completely oblivious to the tension between Levi and Mikasa, instead nervously picking up the wine list and fidgeting his fingers along its edges and passing it from hand to hand. Levi noticed him glancing over at him every few seconds and couldn’t help but let himself melt just a little. He was truly adorable with his shy attempts at flirting. 

Oh yes, Levi was definitely glad he agreed to come along. 

He smiled back at Eren and bit back a laugh when the younger man blush furiously and quickly opened the wine list to hide behind it, attempting to act casual and aloof as he did so. The moment his face was hidden, Levi turned to see Mikasa watching Eren’s reaction out of the corner of her eye. Levi would have smirked at her had she not had the most defeated look in her eyes. Levi could have pinpointed the very moment the realisation her efforts had been all for naught broke through her haughty exterior. She sighed and turned her head away in defeat. 

Erwin appeared with their glasses and took his seat next to Levi. They each took their drink, Eren having to put down the folder to accept his glass. Levi could see the blush hadn’t quite been purged from his cheekbones and he smiled inwardly as he watched Eren take a larger than normal mouthful of the proffered drink, a swirl of orange and yellow in a tall glass with a wedge of Pineapple on the rim. 

“Erwin, what in God’s name do you call the drink you got Eren?” 

“A Mai Tai.” 

“Why would you get him something like that?” He said incredulously, his own fingers twisting the stem of the glass holding his Sauvignon Blanc. 

Amazingly, before Erwin could answer, Eren burst out laughing. “Because I asked for it. I’ve never been a big drinker and I still don’t know what I like. I’ve been trying different types each time I go out just to see,” he held up his glass. “I quite like this. A little too sweet, but not bad.” 

Levi scoffed and took a sip of his wine. “Unbelievable.” 

Eren just laughed again. 

Levi blushed and looked away quickly. 

~

After they finished their drinks, Mikasa stood up and said she was heading home. She looked pointedly at Eren while gathering her bag and scarf, but Levi noticed him not looking at her, almost in defiance. After about half a minute of standing there, she huffed and hissed his name. 

“Mikasa, you’re my sister, not my mother. I’ll be home later, jeez.” 

Not many things surprised Levi. Indeed, it was his job as a lawyer to be prepared at all times and never let unknown variables blindside him. 

This was not one of those times. 

“Your _sister_?” 

Mikasa sucked a lungful of air in through her teeth with a hiss. “Step-sister. We are _very_ close.” 

“I’m twenty-two years old, ‘kasa. I’m quite capable of getting myself home safely.” 

Erwin, who had been typing away on his phone up until that moment, suddenly looked up and smiled genially at Mikasa as she stood there floundering. “It’s okay, Mikasa. I will ensure Eren’s safe return home later this evening. Fear not, Levi and I will take great care of him.” 

His words were purred out and practically dripping in innuendo, but his smile said _trust us, we’re responsible adults who won’t lead your brother astray_. Levi could have kissed him had he not been biting the inside of his cheek in an attempt not to laugh. 

She held her glare at the side of Eren’s face for a few seconds more before sighing and wrapping the scarf around her neck, shouldering her bag and leaving the bar. Eren’s ears flamed red at the tips and he tentatively glanced over at Levi and Erwin. “She can be a little over-protective sometimes. It’s just because when my mother died when I was 11, she was basically the only family I had left.” 

Levi wanted to bite out a sneering comment, but the moment Eren mentioned his mother’s death, the jibe died on his lips. Instead, he found his own past bubbling to the surface in some weird need to relate to the boy sitting in front of him. He shook his head and motioned for Erwin to move. “I need another drink and a piss. Not necessarily in that order.” 

Erwin chuckled and slid out to let him pass. 

After leaving the bathroom, Levi had every intention of heading to the bar, but upon glancing over at their booth, found only Erwin seated there. Panic slammed against his chest and he instead made a beeline for the table. “Did he leave?” He asked, instantly regretting the high whine of his voice. 

Erwin smiled and glanced over at the bar. “No. He said he wanted to try something else.” He gestured over Levi’s shoulder and he found the younger man standing at the bar, his eyes running along all the different bottles of liquor lining the shelves. Levi released a breath he didn’t realise he had been holding, only to snap his eyes back to Erwin when he heard his friend chuckle. “ _What_?” 

Erwin simply smiled, pocketed his phone and stood up. “Hanji’s finished at the lab, so I’m going to head over and pick her up. I trust you to ensure our young Mr Jaeger makes it home safely.” 

“What the fuck, Erwin? You can’t just leave me alone with the kid!” 

“Please. Like you haven’t been wanting that the entire night.” 

Well…

He wasn’t wrong, but still. “Fuck you, eyebrows.” 

“Give him a chance. He’s smart, funny – and you obviously think he’s attractive if the last two hours are anything to go by.” 

Levi crossed his arms. “I’m still mad at you.” 

Erwin had the audacity to wink. “Tell Eren I’ll see him Monday morning.” 

He remained standing where he was for a minute after Erwin left, happy to watch Eren at the bar. The bartender had approached him, but with an easy smile had waived her on, obviously still deciding. Music suddenly began blaring through the speakers and Levi groaned at the distorted vibrations of the bass. It had obviously reached a certain time of the evening where the dancefloor would be used and the packs of clubbing twenty-somethings would clamour over one another in what Levi would only assume was dancing. _Tch_. No thanks. 

Levi made his way to the bar and slid onto the stool next to Eren. “Have you decided yet?” 

Eren startled and turned to Levi with large eyes. Oh god, they were so green. So bright. Levi tried not the stare, he really did. 

“I’m sorry, what?” Eren shouted in reply, trying to get his words across over the heavy bass of the music blasting through the speakers. 

“I said, have you decided on what drink to get?” 

Eren shook his head and leaned closer. “No, but I’ve always wanted to try saké.” He said loudly as he leant in close to Levi’s ear. The din of the bar was infuriating to Levi, but if it meant Eren’s ongoing close proximity, then he was fine with it. Right now, he could feel the warmth of Eren’s cheek as it almost pressed against his own and the fan of his breath against his ear. 

It took a moment before he realised Eren had spoken. “No, no, no. You need to try it in the traditional way. Not here, not like this. The saké here is cheap and nasty. You need to try it in a Japanese restaurant with Japanese cuisine.” 

Eren leaned back and fixed his bright eyes on Levi’s impassive face. He didn’t say anything, so Levi thought he’d reiterate. “Let me take you out for Japanese tomorrow night. You can try it then.” 

This time, Levi knew his words had made their inflection known because Eren’s eyes suddenly grew wide and his face was flushed scarlet in seconds. 

Levi watched him mouth something and cursed the music. He frowned slightly and at the very moment he leaned closer indicating Eren to repeat himself, the song ended. “Are you asking me out on a date, Levi?” Eren shouted to the suddenly silent bar. 

A few people snickered, a couple of people smiled and made poor attempts of eavesdropping. Levi felt their eyes crawling over him, making his skin itch. It was high school all over again. He could feel the need to walk away rising within him, but the moment he looked up and his eyes made contact with Eren’s, everything fell away. His heart was calm and Eren’s smile told him all he needed know. 

Levi felt his heart stutter in his chest. Was he asking Eren out on a date? “I guess I am.” 

~

Levi pulled into the lined space beside the kerb and switched the car off, watching as Eren stared out at the façade of the building. The small Japanese restaurant was hidden away among the skyscrapers and faceless blocks of buildings and was one of Levi’s favourite places to visit. “You ready to go in?” 

Eren simply nodded and exited the car, smoothing out imaginary creases in his dark button down and navy skinny jeans. Levi’s own black slacks and grey button down were as crisp as they had been since Levi had pressed them earlier that day. 

Once inside the front door, they removed their shoes and were shown to their table, taking their places on the cushions beside the low table. Eren’s face wore a genuine smile and his eyes darted around, taking everything in. From the brightly painted walls to the low-hanging shades over the globes, softening the light and making it dance across the room. 

Their hostess brought them menus and offered them tea or water. Levi accepted the tea, Eren nodded and asked for water. After ordering their meals, they were brought a tokkuri of saké and two small white ochoko. With a small blush, Eren picked up the bottle and poured Levi’s saké before pouring his own. They smiled at each other and Eren took his first sip. 

To which he immediately began coughing. 

Levi snickered with a gentle smile. “Really, Eren? You wanted to try it.” 

“It’s stronger than I thought.” 

Levi lowered his ochoko to the mat in front of him and regarded the younger man, who had brought his own cup to his nose to smell. “It smells lovely, though.” 

Levi nodded and took another sip of his. “Tiny sips, allow the flavour to melt over your tongue before swallowing.” 

Eren brought the cup down to his lips and let the cool liquid wash against his lips, only allowing the tiniest amount to slip into his mouth and onto his tongue. He sat back and smiled, placing his ochoko down in front of him. 

“Better?” 

Eren’s eyes were dark as he ran the tip of his tongue along his bottom lip. “Getting better by the second.” 

Levi chose to take another sip of his saké and not dignify the inflection with a response. Instead, he kept the eye contact; steady and true. He was not some flaky teenage virgin, but dammit to hell that boy was going to be the death of him. 

Their dialogue began somewhat stilted, Levi never having been one for small talk, but after only a short time they both relaxed into easy conversation. Eren asked about Levi’s work, but the topic would invariably be brought back around to Eren. Levi wanted to learn everything he could and he blatantly used the rice wine’s effects on the younger man to his advantage. Being a lawyer did have its merits. 

Yet even as the saké settled in his own stomach, Levi felt the warmth spread to his limbs and he found his smiles less forced and truer than they had ever been in his life. As he sat there listening to Eren animatedly talk about his internship and the opportunities Erwin had given him, Levi couldn’t help but stare at his eyes as they sparkled with passion or think about how soft his lips looked. Their meals were brought out a short time later and their conversation continued through their platters of tempura vegetables and Onigiri. 

After their meal was finished and plates of sakuramochi were placed in front of them, Levi noticed Eren becoming shy once more, blushing and not looking at him directly, instead focusing on the sticky sweet rice in front of him. What was he thinking about? 

“You’re awfully quiet all of a sudden.” Levi remarked, using his chopsticks to place a piece of the dessert in his mouth. If it were possible, Eren blush deepened and he laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“I-I was thinking about work on Monday.” 

Levi frowned and arched an eyebrow. “Hardly a compliment to my skills at holding your attention. Am I truly that incapable of holding riveting conversation?” 

Eren’s eyes widened and almost immediately began stuttering out hissed breaths. “No, no… I mean I have a problem with what I’m g-going to tell them when they ask the inevitable questions about my weekend.” 

Levi relaxed, but kept his frown in place, now with an undertone of disdain. “Ahh yes, the vultures.” 

“You know about that?” 

Levi scoffed. “My best friend is your boss. Yes, I know about that.” Eren laughed, but it was strained and Levi suddenly wanted to make him smile again. “Don’t worry about them.” 

“Oh no, that’s not what I meant. I-I’m really excited.” 

“You are?” 

“Well, I’ve not had much luck with dating before. Everyone’s either too rushed to fall into bed or there’s no spark, no connection.” He took a quick sip of his water and dropped his eyes to the plate in front of him. “But this time it’s different.” His voice barely louder than a whisper. “You’re different.” 

Levi sat silently, staring at the gorgeous boy in front of him with his mouth open slightly and his breath hissing from between his teeth. He of course had felt the same. The spark was definitely there, and Eren’s tendency to blush every few minutes had Levi wondering how far down his body they reached. 

“So, you see, I have a problem.” 

Silence fell between them as Levi fought the urge to reach across the table and take Eren’s hand in his. Instead, he used his napkin to dab at the corners of his mouth. “You want to get out of here?” 

~

Levi led him away from the restaurant and his car, guiding him along the sidewalk and down a few blocks. There was a park not far from where they were and Levi wanted to get away from the noise and the people and the general tumultuous roar of the crowds. They walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes before turning a corner and entering the park. Fairy lights hung from the trees that lined the paved path as it wound its way down the water’s edge of the small lake at its centre. The night was clear and the breeze was light. There were only a handful of other couples off in the distance and their sudden isolation was welcoming. 

They walked slowly along, not needing to fill the air with needless conversation, but the simple knowledge of each other’s company was enough to sate their racing hearts. Levi didn’t know when he had begun to notice Eren’s hand swinging close to his own, but he did know the moment he quelled his fears and took hold. Eren turned and darted his eyes between Levi’s poorly hidden impassive expression and down at where their fingers now dove-tailed in a happy embrace. 

“I was serious about you being different Levi, but I swear to God if you’ve brought me here to kill me, just know Mikasa will –“ 

Eren slowly leaned closer, stopping just short of making contact. Levi knew it was leaving him with an out if he felt he needed one, but Levi chose to believe it was because he wanted Levi to close the distance between them. 

The kiss was soft and sweet. Eren’s lips tasted faintly of the saké, but Levi could also taste the lingering sweetness of the sakuramochi. It was new and shy and wonderful. 

Levi pulled back and shook his head with a smirk. “I brought you here so we could have somewhere calm and quiet and private to talk, that’s all.” 

Eren chuckled and turned away as he continued to walk along, his palm warm against Levi’s. 

~

After an hour or so, the winding path brought them back to where they had entered the park and instead of stopping, they simply continued back to Levi’s car. It was close to midnight. 

They drove in silence, but their constant side glances kept their time well. Before long, they were pulling up out the front of Eren’s house. All the lights were off inside, but the front light was on. 

Eren unclasped his seatbelt, but didn’t immediately open his door to get out. He sat there, staring out of his window, clearly wanting to say something. Levi smiled and switched the car off before taking hold of Eren’s chin, turning him towards him. “I had a great time tonight. I don’t know about you, but there will definitely be another.” 

Eren smiled then and it was the brightest, loveliest thing Levi had witnessed for as long as he could remember. It was pure and joyful and he suddenly felt the need to keep it, so he leaned forward and closed his lips over the smile, mimicking the curves of Eren’s lips, deepening the kiss when Eren pressed back. Hands were speared into Levi’s hair and the car was filled with the tiny gasps and moans of barely contained lust. 

A minute more and Eren was pulling himself out of Levi’s hands where they had been gently cupping his jaw and the back of his neck, opening the door and sliding backwards out of the car before closing it again, as if turning away would break some kind of spell. Levi brought his fingers up and ran them back and forth along his bottom lip, smiling when he watched Eren’s eye dart down. 

Eren motioned for Levi to wind down the window. After turning on the ignition and flipping a switch, the power window lowered. 

“I’ll call you tomorrow and we’ll organise something for next weekend, yeah?” Eren was saying, walking backwards towards the door to his house. Levi nodded and started the car. 

He remained sitting in the car as he watched the blushing boy let himself into his apartment and smiled to himself. 

Maybe he wasn’t as angry with Erwin as he let on.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'm on tumblr [fourletterwordsstartingwithl](http://www.fourletterwordsstartingwithl.tumblr.com), so come and say hi.


End file.
